Akira Tadokoro
Summary Akira Tadokoro is a character from Live a Live and is one of the eight main characters of the game. He is the main character in the Flow Chapter and has numerous psionic abilities. One particular ability is mind reading which he uses frequently. He lives in an orphanage with his sister taking care of the children there. Occasionally he would visit Dr. Toei for his experiments and was able to bring back his sister's pet turtle back to life once. After the events of his Chapter he now manages Matsu's Takoyaki stand after his fate. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A to at least 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Akira Tadokoro Origin: Live a Live Age: Should be in his teens Gender: Male Classification: Esper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Mind Reading (Often reads the minds of others), Fourth Wall Awareness, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his own stats and depower enemies), Healing, Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Teleportation (Can teleport to anywhere he travelled), Telepathy, Sleep Manipulation (Can induce sleep to others), Counter (Holy Ghost attacks enemy attackers), Summoning (Can summon miniature guardians) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Could destroy giant bulldozers) to at least Town level (With his energy output he was able to power up Buriki Daioh, which shook the entire city upon turning on) | At least Town level (Defeated a gigantic being with said Mecha) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Lifting Strength: Small Building Class to At least Town Class | At least Town Class Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can handle enemies that unleash lightning bolts) | Hypersonic (Could hit military jets), possibly Massively Hypersonic Durability: Small Building level to at least Town level | At least Town level (Took on the military army and had little issue) Stamina: High Range: Melee range with basic attacks, several dozen meters with esper ability, | At least several dozen meters, likely far higher with Buriki Daioh Standard Equipment: Gutsy Glove Intelligence: High. Uses his esper powers effectively. Can learn new abilities quickly. Intelligence fuels his esper abilities. Weaknesses: Slightly frail in comparison to his allies. Some of his attacks takes some time to charge up Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Low Kick' - A regular low kick *'Elbow' - An elbow attack *'Mother Image' - A large ranged mental based attack. Can weaken and lower enemy levels while at the same time inflicting damage *'Sleet Image' - A much more narrow ranged attack. Inflicts more mental damage and turns around enemies that are hit *'Self-Heal' - Heals Akira for a large amount. Enhances his stats *'Mother Image' - Hits every enemy in the area and makes them fall asleep and lowers their level *'Heal Touch' - Heals a target at a lesser amount compared to Self-Heal. Needs to have physical contact. *'Hell Image' - Inflicts a nightmare-like attack to enemies. Knocks aside enemies nearby and has a chance of lowering their level, speed, and power. *'Holy Ghost' - Utilizes a ghost-like guardian angel to protect them. Typically a counter move and lowers the IQ of whoever attacks Akira. *'Flame Image' - Summons several clones over an area. Afterward, causes them to ignite and burn any enemies in the area. *'Holy Blow' - Deals holy damage up close. It has a high charge time but is very effective against enemies who can resist illusions. *'Freeze Image' - Deals water and ice based damage in an area. It has a bit of a charge time but can stun enemies. *'Shadow Image' - Deals heavy dark damage in an area around him. One of his strongest moves but has a long charge time. *'Holy Image' - Almost affects the entire area. It deals light damage but focuses on debuffing and lowering the stats of enemies. *'Teleportation Escape' - Teleports Akira to a random area. Can also teleport others with him or teleport others away. Destination is random but is typically a location he's been before Key: Regular | Riding Buriki Daioh Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Esper Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Live a Live